


谈判专家

by Yiv



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, SWAT!Hank, Young Hank Anderson
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 07:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18960805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yiv/pseuds/Yiv
Summary: 他无法定义自己刚刚见到了什么。





	谈判专家

他无法定义自己刚刚见到了什么。

 

21:48

“我们都知道些什么？”SWAT-9667行动小队的队长汉克·安德森向身边的情报员问道。即便是在车内，他还是能看见白色的雾气随着他的话语冒出，底特律的冬夜对加班的人没有展示出丝毫的仁慈。  
“报告队长，十五分钟前911接到一通匿名报警，使用了变声器，说医院内藏有定时炸弹，将在今晚零点爆炸。”  
这意味着他们还有大约两小时的时间。  
“嗯哼，说点我不知道的。”  
“电话来自一名在这所医院任职的医生家中。回拨的电话无人接听，也无法联系到这位医生。今天下班后，他再未出现在医院。他家的地点离这里不远，警局已经派人过去了。”  
这很奇怪。这种匿名电话往往来自公共电话或者一次性手机，但是住宅电话？  
“没人在家？”汉克追问道。  
“敲门后无人应答，所以我们破门而入。他们说只有医生的儿子在家，而这孩子看起来不会说话。”  
汉克停顿了片刻，但也仅是片刻。“有打斗痕迹吗？”  
“就目前看没有……呃，队长？他们要求你接入线路7。”  
“什么？”  
他们从未用过线路7，汉克不知道对面是谁。但他还是照做了，在一声调频成功的微小噪声后，耳机中传来一个男人的声音。  
“你好，安德森队长，我的名字是康纳，是负责这起事件的谈判专家。我可以称呼你汉克吗？”  
“不可以。”汉克皱起眉头，“谈判专家？有人劫持了那个医生作为人质吗？”  
“不，没有嫌疑犯联系我们。这名医生依然处于失踪状态，但是他们需要有人来和医生的儿子谈谈，这就是为什么我会在这里。”  
“我不明白。我以为那个孩子不会说话？”  
“他是不会，但交谈并不是唯一的沟通方式。别让常识限制了你的想象力，安德森队长。”  
电子线路会让人的声音变得嘈杂失真，但这丝毫没能减少这位谈判专家语气中的冷硬和自负。汉克的眉头皱得更深了。他不喜欢这个声音的主人。  
“据导航来看，你已抵达医院。我会保持联系。”  
看起来，他这次是和这位谈判专家绑在一起了。生活强塞给了汉克很多他不喜欢的东西，不差这一样。  
他在心里叹了口气，拉开车门，打起精神，踏入雪花纷飞的街道。

 

21:59

“全队听令，这里是医院，所以尽量避免造成任何冲突和骚动。我们从医院的四个入口进入，至少两人一组，进行地毯式搜索。一旦有任何发现，立即通报，拆弹组待机以备随时行动，完毕。”  
在所有队员回答后，汉克放下对讲机。“现在，跟我说说情况。”  
“啊？”跟在他身边的克里斯不明所以。  
“不是和你说话。”汉克在头盔后翻了个白眼。“说点什么，谈·判·专·家？”  
“我更喜欢你能叫我康纳。”男人的声音几乎立即从耳机中传来，“仍旧没有医生的消息。匿名报警来自医生的住宅电话，医生失踪，而他的独生子被留在家中——我认为罪犯本人报警的可能性极高。”  
“预先通报的炸弹犯罪——你的意思是，恐怖袭击？”  
“正确。”  
“但是只有这一通电话？嫌犯没有再打电话联系？”  
“是的，这就是奇怪的地方。没有闯入痕迹，没有打斗痕迹，没有尸体，如果医生被挟持绑架，那说明嫌犯会有自己的要求。”电话对面的声音——康纳——停顿了一下，似乎是在思考，“而恐怖袭击的目的，是制造恐慌。就目前的情况，这两种都未发生，也就是说仍有很多种可能性。我需要调查现场。”  
“调查现场？我以为你是去和医生的儿子……‘聊聊’的？”  
“没错，但是在此之前我需要更多的信息，以便取得更好的接触。”  
“那么，祝你好运。”  
“我正在扫描医生的电脑记录，他的办公地点已经发给你了，胸外科。”  
汉克愣了一下。“我知道胸外科在哪，克里斯和我距离最近。我们这就前往。”  
“那么，祝你好运，汉克。”  
汉克噎了一下。在他的印象里，谈判专家全都是喜欢控制人的婊子，看来这一个也不例外。“不要叫我汉克。”他咬着牙说，“我记得我说过了。”  
“哦？我不记得，一定是信号不好。”

 

22:14

“汉克，在吗？”  
“不在。……是的，我他妈当然在，已抵达胸外科。时间有限，有屁快放。”  
“我这有个坏消息。在医生的电脑记录里找到了炸弹制作方法的搜索记录。”  
“……妈的。”  
“我需要你那边的信息，队长。检查他的办公桌、他的病人记录和他经常出没的工作地点，询问他最近是否有反常行为。我来尝试能不能从他的儿子那里知道些什么。”  
“你最好赶紧的。”  
外科手术往往需要精密的操作管理，而这位医生，似乎连自己的工位都无法整理好。记事板上的即时贴看起来像是几年前的，桌面上文件散乱，两个月前的记录和昨天的混在一起，然后有什么东西吸引了汉克的目光。他将一叠凌乱的纸张拿起，有一些红色的碎屑落回了桌面上。  
汉克的心沉到了胃里。  
“在他的办公室里发现了红冰，这家伙有毒瘾。”  
“是的，我也发现了工具……在他儿子的玩具箱里。”  
“妈的！”  
“汉克！”康纳叫他的名字，“如果一名毒瘾患者制造了炸弹，他可能会非常的不稳定。今晚零点也许只是个幌子，我们需要抓紧时间。”  
“是是，原话还给你。”  
“一名吸毒的外科医生，不可能有很好的工作状态。”  
“当然……”汉克小声说道，更像是自言自语。他环视四周。现在时间很晚，办公室内没有活人，除了两台医用仿生人在角落待机。外科总是人手不够，他再清楚不过。和仿生人交谈是在浪费时间。他叫克里斯留在办公室搜查，自己步入走廊。一名女护士从转角迎面走来。汉克推起脸上的头盔，强迫自己挂上微笑。

 

22:29

“令人印象深刻，队长。”  
“闭嘴。”  
“合理利用你的魅力，和她调情，从女性手中获得我们需要的信息……”  
“我说了，闭嘴！”  
“你无需觉得羞耻，汉克，你的做法聪明且有效，非常值得学习——我是想要赞扬你，为什么你生气了？”  
“和你无他妈的关。”  
“的确。”对面沉默了一会儿，“现在我们知道了这位医生，染上毒瘾，工作失败，曾去过戒毒所，后又复发，现在被降职——这是一次复仇。是毒瘾毁了他的生活，但现在他怪罪于他做不好的工作。”  
汉克听懂了康纳没说出来的话。他举起对讲机：“班，带你的小队去胸外科住院部。”他转过头，“克里斯，你和我去手术区。”  
“我有种预感，康纳。”走了一阵，他轻声说道，微如叹息，“炸弹在手术室里。”  
“为什么？”  
汉克没有回答。“你那边如何？他的儿子说了什么没有？”  
“没有。很明显，这个孩子有严重的自闭症。”  
“但是？”  
“但是，我在他的房间里发现了大量的画作。也许我可以让他画出来。”  
“我相信你能，但也许你不需要了。”  
“为什么？”  
“我到了手术室，而你现在听到的哔哔声说明我们发现了炸弹信号。”

 

22:50

“任务完成，收队。”  
汉克摘下头盔夹在腰间。这不合规矩，但他刚刚避免了一次爆炸事故，时间很晚了，疲惫渐渐渗入他的身心，所以你猜怎么着？滚他妈的安全守则，他不在乎。他抬手把了下耳边的短发，手套的边缘挂到了耳机。对了，这还有个谈判专家。“呃，康纳？”他说道，准备切断线路，“感谢你的配合支持，希望下次我们不需要再合作了。”  
“事情不对劲。”  
“你说什么？”  
“有什么地方不对。”耳机另一边的康纳抬高了声音，“他用变声器从自家打了电话，毫不掩藏相关的记录，电脑甚至没有加密，就好想他生怕我们发现不了炸弹一样。他的搜索记录，只能制作非常简单的IED，威力顶多炸掉一两间病房。这些全都没道理，更不要说，这个医生现在在哪？”  
“不好意思小可爱，失踪人口不归特警管。我的工作已经结束了，之后警局会派……”  
“对不起，汉克，我刚刚查看了你的个人档案。”  
“什么？！你哪来的权限？”  
“档案里的照片可能有些时间了，所以我不得不问一下，你现在还是金色的短发吗？”  
“你怎么能……”  
“汉克，请回答我。”  
“是、是的！但我不明白这和……”  
“你养狗吗？圣伯纳犬，棕白相间，体型巨大？”  
汉克的脚步慢了下来。  
“我的狗可不在我的档案里。”  
“不，它不在，但是它刚出现在了医生儿子的画里。”  
在汉克能做出回应之前，康纳焦急的声音刺入他的耳朵：“汉克，无论你在哪，停下！告诉你的队员，不要接近你们的车子！”  
本能地，汉克拿出对讲机通知了他的小队；几乎与此同时，他口袋里的炸弹信号探测仪惊声尖叫。他来时乘坐的车辆距离他大约五米，然后亮红色的火光从车底冒出。  
“汉克！”

 

23:07

恐怖袭击的一种典型做法是，用一次爆炸引起恐慌，杀死平民，再通过二次爆炸埋伏警察，杀死第一反应人。  
而这次事件与其的不同之处是，这不是一次恐怖袭击，而是私人恩怨。  
“……我发现在他的衣柜里贴满了你遛狗、喝酒的照片，医生的儿子一定也发现了——汉克，你被跟踪了，你才是他的目标。你能听见我说话吗，汉克？”  
“……能，而且我很好，谢谢你的关心。”  
厚重的车辆抵挡了一部分炸弹的威力，而且感谢他的谈判专家，汉克并没有离爆炸点太近。他被炸飞到了路边，有轻微的耳鸣迹象，但他还能爬起来，总体情况尚可。  
“很明显，这个医生恨你。你能想到是因为什么原因吗？”  
“我能想到一个。”  
耳机另一边的康纳似乎在等待他继续，但汉克并不准备说下去。“在我来的时候这里肯定没有炸弹，它是在我们离开车辆后放在车底的，直到我再回来才会启动；而在发现我不准备继续接近的时候，他立即引爆了炸弹。这个渣滓一定就在附近。”汉克站直身体环顾四周，嘴角扭出嘲讽的弧度，“如果他想我死，就肯定会留下来查看。”  
“那么你需要寻找的是35岁的男性，红色短发、蓝眼睛、没有胡子。身高5’7，可能存在因为毒瘾造成的肢体末端抖动。”康纳语速飞快，“90%的概率戴着一顶蓝色毛线帽——它在他的家庭照片里，但衣柜里没有。”  
“找到了。”

 

23:18

尽管不在他的最佳状态，但追逐一个瘾君子还是不在话下的。更不要说强烈的情绪正驱动着他，愤怒和悲伤压制了爆炸给他身体带来的的副作用。  
医生逃进了小巷，试图翻越铁丝栅栏，但身高限制了他。汉克飞奔而至，抓住他的脚踝和外套，将他甩了下来。金属的反光一闪而过，汉克侧过身子，子弹摩擦空气的声音贴着他的耳边划过。他冲上去揍了那个混蛋的脸，对方因为冲击倒在墙角，汉克背光而站堵住了他的去路，这个逃犯的手枪稳稳地举起在他的手中。  
“来啊，杀了我！”医生无处可去。他大叫着，满嘴鲜血。“我毁了你的儿子，你毁了我，多么公平！”  
“汉克。”  
“闭嘴。”  
“汉克，我知道关于你儿子的事情了。”  
“闭嘴！”  
“我已经闭嘴了。”医生看起来困惑不解。  
“没和你说话！”汉克吼道，“都他妈给我闭嘴！”  
世界安静了。  
但也只是一瞬。万物皆有其声——远方的骚乱声，车辆驶过又渐渐远离的引擎声，雪花在他脚下被挤压的咯吱声……而穿透风声、雪声、呼吸声，康纳的声音从耳中渗进他的脑海，清晰无比。  
“尽管光芒闪亮却短暂，从我视线中永远消逝，尽管一切无法重来……”  
他的儿子叫科尔。在科尔六岁的时候，发生了一场车祸。断裂的肋骨刺伤了他小小的心脏，但因为唯一空余的胸外科医生处于无法执行手术的状态，科尔永远离开了他。而车祸发生的时候，他就坐在驾驶座上。长久以来，他不知道应该怨恨谁。  
“那不是你的错，汉克。”康纳的声音仍在传过来，遥远且温柔。“一辆卡车撞翻了你的车，那不是你的错。而无论你想责怪谁，请不要将责任揽到自己身上。”  
“如果你现在扣下扳机，就无法回头了。”  
“我没什么可失去了的。”汉克闭上双眼。  
“而事实是，并不是这样的。”也许是他的幻觉，康纳的声音甚至带上一点笑意，“事实是，总会有什么人在等你回去。”  
汉克睁开眼，看着眼前蜷缩在墙角的男人。他看着他嘴角滴下的血污，不断颤抖的手指，和身下脏乱泥泞的雪渍，一切都与旁边散乱的垃圾何其相似。这个人的生命一文不值，杀了他除了将自己拖入深渊之外别无所偿。科尔永远不会复生，而汉克还活着。  
爆炸带来的眩晕开始压过肾上腺素的临时作用，呕吐感渐渐浮出水面。汉克强忍着，毕竟他还有工作要做。他用另一只快要冻僵的手拽起对讲机。  
“发现逃犯，请求支援。”

 

23:44

回警局的过程不太顺利，因为总是有医护人员想把他拖进救护车，然后用奇怪的探测仪在他身上戳来戳去。为了避免自己用拳头问候队友的脑袋，汉克做了部分妥协。他让一个护士包扎了他脸上的外伤，喝光了一整杯甜得要死的热饮，最终逃离了白衣天使们的魔爪。  
深夜的底特律警局灯火通明，亮得刺眼。汉克走进大厅，环顾四周。他看见角落的椅子上坐着一个十来岁的男孩，也许是那个逃犯的儿子，汉克为他感到遗憾。办公室里人来人往，忙着组织证据，押送罪犯。汉克没有多看那个医生一眼，他想找的人不是他。  
沿路有警员向他问好，询问他是否需要坐下来休息，是否需要食物和饮料，但汉克没有多做停留。这里有很多人，高的、矮的、男人、女人，都在大声交谈，但没有一人有他想听到的声音。  
边上的小间会议室里也有人，汉克一间一间地看过去。他发现了激烈争吵的律师，围在一起观看录像的警探，甚至还有两个联邦调查员。靠里边的一间屋子里，低头坐着一个瘦小的男孩子，他身边的一位女性将手放在他背上，胸前别着心里疏导师的勋章。  
等等。  
这个才像是那个患有自闭症的可怜男孩。那么，他刚刚看到的那个孩子又是谁？  
汉克转过头。  
从另一个角度，汉克又看见了那个穿着制服的孩子，神色的短发和眼睛，脸上有些小小的雀斑。第一眼看上去时，他以为那是某所私立或特殊学院的制服，但现在他看清了。在刚刚被挡住的一边袖子上，一圈亮蓝色的袖标显眼夺目——那是仿生人的制服标志。  
某种可能性击中了汉克。他紧走两步，冲向旁边那群正在看录像的警察。  
“嘿！搞什么……呃，队长？”  
汉克没空理他们。电脑中播放的是他们在调查医生家中时的记录，他用鼠标笨拙地拖动着进度条，直到画面中出现两个孩子。儿童型仿生人和人类的幼子席地而坐，他们手中的蜡笔拖曳出彩色的线条。“你喜欢狗吗？这是你家养的狗吗？”仿生人儿童身体向前，跪在地上问道，声音稚气且热情。人类的孩子低头猛摇。  
“我希望你能知道，汉克，我通常不是这个样子的。”  
汉克猛地站直身体，抬起的眼睛正好对上仿生男孩——康纳的。他额头上代表仿生人的LED灯渐渐褪去蓝色，又闪耀起金色的光芒。熟悉的、成年男性的声音在汉克还未关闭的耳机中响起，感觉说不出来的奇怪，但汉克知道，这才应该是康纳的声音。  
“我需要和一个孩子交谈，同样身为一个小孩会更容易建立快速的接触，所以我用了这个身体。”康纳仍旧坐在远处的椅子上，挨不到地的双腿轻轻摇摆。他和汉克对视，嘴唇没有动，但额角上的金色随着他的话语闪个不停。“你说过不希望再和我合作了，但如果你想见见我的正常状态，我还是很欢迎的。”  
“而且，我还挺想认识你的大狗呢。”

 

00:01

他无法定义自己刚刚见到了什么。  
一个专业娴熟的谈判专家，一个冰冷无机的仿生人，一个在他耳边吟诵短诗的歌者，一个拯救他的圣人，还是一个眼神明亮的小男孩。  
又或者只是一个絮絮叨叨，想着怎么才能撸他家狗的烦人机器。  
“汉克，我喜欢狗。如果我们再见面的话，我能见见你的狗吗？”  
你看。  
汉克叹出一口气，突然感觉前所未有的放松和舒适。  
“那你最好长成大人，相扑的个头可不小。”  
他们相视而笑。

**Author's Note:**

> 文中诗句引用自：
> 
> 繁花似锦 Glory in the flower  
> ——（英）华兹华斯 William Wordsworth
> 
> 尽管光芒闪亮却短暂  
> What though the radiance which was once so bright  
> 从我视线中永远消逝  
> Be now for ever taken from my sight  
> 尽管一切无法重来  
> Though nothing can bring back the hour  
> 草原中芳草犹绿  
> Of splendour in the grass  
> 繁花似锦的时刻  
> Of glory in the flower  
> 我们无需悲伤感怀  
> We will grieve not, rather find  
> 就在残留中找寻力量  
> Strength in what remains behind


End file.
